


[podfic] if you'd just realize

by silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and they were ROOMMATES, kissing is great, stupid bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Like most of the ill-advised things Dylan has done in his life, it started with a bet.





	[podfic] if you'd just realize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alotofthingsdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if you'd just realize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752589) by [alotofthingsdifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofthingsdifferent/pseuds/alotofthingsdifferent). 



> Happy Birthday, friend! You gave me and frecklebombfic permission to record this story last year, but we weren't able to do it together at the time. frecklebomb graciously let me take the reins on this one. I hope you enjoy!  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_if you'd just realize_ **  

  


**by alotofthingsdifferent**

read by silverandblue  


  


  
  
Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/clunb01iot3nid5/%255Bpodfic%255D_if_you%2527d_just_realize.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:15:32  
Size: 10.8 MB 

  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and kind comments are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
